The date
by Mrs. BugMan
Summary: Cath and Sara asked Grissom out and...
1. Default Chapter

The date by Mrs. BugMan  
  
'Why did they do that?' he thought silently in his office, never realizing the two figure standing on his doorway.  
  
"Grissom?" Warrick called.  
  
Silent.  
  
"Hey boss!" Nick called a little louder.  
  
Still.  
  
Both young men looked at each other and sighed. Warrick moved a little closer to Grissom and touched his shoulder lightly.  
  
"JEEZ!!" he startled, jumping a feet from his seat. "Don't you EVER do that again!"  
  
"Sorry," Warrick muttered. "We called you twice. You didn't hear us."  
  
"Really?" Grissom looked at them. "Sorry." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I was thinking. What's up?"  
  
"We're just here to tell you that we solved the case. The dad gave up." Nick explained.  
  
"Okay. Um. If anything came up, I'll call you."  
  
"Okay boss."  
  
"Hey boss," Warrick stepped forward. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." He turned and walked away. "Sorry."  
  
"No." Grissom sighed again. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Wanna share?" Nick asked.  
  
"Which one of you wants Cath and which one of you wants Sara?"  
  
"What is this all about Gris?" Warrick asked a little annoyed with the question.  
  
"Look, Cath and Sara. The asked me out."  
  
"WHAT?!" Both men dropped into the chairs in front of Grissom, shocked.  
  
"I know. But I couldn't cause I'm dating-" He stopped. 'DAMN!' he cursed himself.  
  
"What?" nick asked, even more shocked. "You're dating someone?"  
  
Grissom winced. "Well, yeah. Can't I?"  
  
"Slow down, man. Your life, your business. Concerning Cath and Sara. What's their deal?" Warrick squirmed in his seat.  
  
Grissom straightened up in his seat. "They asked me out on a date. First Sara then Cath but I couldn't say anything so I said I would consider it. Do you think they were just playing? Maybe they have a bet?"  
  
"No way, man!" They're not like that. So, yes or no?"  
  
"Definitely no. I mean, I'm dating someone but I couldn't break it to them. They said they wouldn't take 'no' as an answer!"  
  
Warrick laid back in his seat and asked, "So why did you ask us about which one of us wants Cath or Sara?"  
  
"Well, I can see that you," he pointed to Nick, "is attracted to Cath," and you" he looked at Warrick," are crazy about Sara." He paused. Two shocked faces greet him. "C'mon guys, don't tell me you guys are not interested?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"I mean-" Both men said in unison.  
  
"I mean, "Nick started while glancing towards Warrick, "I am"  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"So," Grissom suggested. "Why don't you ask them out? They'll forget about me. Grissom promised.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
With that, the two young men stood up, exited his office and turned to find the women.  
  
TBC  
  
My first fic. Please tell me what you think. Comments are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Simply don't own them.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect anyone to read this, let alone review. Anyway, this is for you csi star. You're the reason I wrote chapter 2. So here you go. Tashternal: thanks for supporting me. Charming-storm: I'm a 100% supporter of Grissom and Catherine. And 110% against Grissom and Sara. They just don't fit. (I'm Sorry..).  
  
Cheers!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The two men walked down the hall rather quickly. Both men were lost in their world until Nick broke the silent. "You're really crazy about Sara?"  
  
Warrick stopped and turned to nick. "No! And you're attracted to Catherine?"  
  
"No!" Nick let out a sigh. "I'm crazy about Sara."  
  
"And I'm attracted to Catherine." Warrick replied.  
  
Both men shook their heads and smiled. "Guess Grissom was wrong."  
  
"Yeah. But they asked him out and Grissom wanted us to ask them out. What if they're not interested? I'll be damn frustrated!"  
  
Nick chuckled. "C'mon. Let's go to the break room. I need caffeine."  
  
They continued walking. Warrick poured two cups of coffee and gave one to Nick. Nick sat on the couch while Warrick sat on one of the chairs.  
  
"So what now?" Nick asked as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"I don't know, man." He too took a sip of his coffee. "Where are they anyway?"  
  
"Probably in one of the evidence rooms or Greg's lab."  
  
"We can find them now and ask them straight away. I mean, I don't want Cath to have hopes for Grissom to say yes. I don't wanna see her get hurt."  
  
"Hm. Can you believe that? He's seeing someone."  
  
Just then, Cath and Sara walked in with files in their hands.  
  
"Seeing who?" Cath asked.  
  
"And who's he?" Sara added.  
  
Both men glanced at each other and answered in unison, "No one!"  
  
The women shrugged and sat down on the chairs.  
  
"Um. Cath, "Warrick started. "Will you follow me, please?"  
  
Cath looked at Sara who shrugged and stood up following Warrick to wherever he wanted to go.  
  
As they disappeared around the corner, Sara blurted out, "What's that all about?"  
  
Nick turned to look at her. She was looking at the file in front of her. Nick stood and sat next to her. Sara sensed the change of mood.  
  
"Uh. What's up Nick?" She turned to face him. They were lost in each other's eyes for a moment.  
  
"Sara," he whispered while moving his hand to touch hers. She didn't hesitate instead she wrapped her fingers with his. "Please don't go out with him. Forget him. Go out with me. A real date. Please?"  
  
His eyes were full of hopes, desires and most of all, love. Sara smiled, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that?" A flashed of confused occurred on Nick's face. "But I thought you asked-," he stopped.  
  
"I asked what? And who's him?" It was his turn to look confuse.  
  
"Uh. Never mind. So," he paused. "Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes!" She brushed her lips with his lightly.  
  
Nick smiled and cupped her cheeks, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Their lips touched again but this one lasted a lot longer.  
  
"Warrick, what's wrong? And why are we in the locker room?" Cath asked while taking a seat on the bench.  
  
Warrick sat next to her. Close enough to feel her heat, her scent. "Cath. I uh-"  
  
"Warrick, you can always tell me anything ok." She touched his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Okay," He let out a breath, "I'm attracted to you. Please go out with me and not him. I love you."  
  
Catherine gasped. She wasn't expecting any of this even though this was what she had always wanted to hear. "I love you too." She caressed his cheeks with her soft hands.  
  
"For real?" Warrick asked in confused.  
  
"Yes. And who is this 'he' you were talking about?"  
  
"Um. Forget it." He smiled and leaned closer until his lips met with hers for the first time. Warrick deepened the kiss and cupped her cheeks. They broke the kiss and locked their eyes with each other.  
  
Shift was over an hour ago and none of the staff in the crime lab saw any CSI around for almost two hours. Greg walked towards the exit and found Warrick, Catherine, Nick and Sara. "There you are!" They turned around. "I was wondering where you were. Where were you?"  
  
All of them blushed and turned their heels towards the exit without a word, leaving Greg still and confused.  
  
Grissom was pinning someone against his Tahoe. All eyes were on them. Never once in their lives would they witnessed Grissom making out in public.  
  
As they approach the couple, the two lovebirds didn't stop so Catherine cleared her throat. In an instant their lips apart, she was hiding her head in his chest while Grissom was looking at his friends.  
  
His hair was all over the place, shirt untucked and a visible red lipstick on his lips. The gang chuckled while Grissom was gasping for air. His eyes slightly narrowed adjusting his sights.  
  
After his breathing turned to something resembling normal, he reluctantly let go of her.  
  
"So." Catherine broke the silent.  
  
"Yeah. Um. This is Lady Heather. I'm sure you know her already."  
  
The woman smiled at them.  
  
"Hmm. I guess I was wrong. It's the other way round. But it worked." Grissom winked to the men.  
  
"Yeah." Warrick laughed.  
  
"Nice one, boss." Nick smiled.  
  
The women looked at the men with confuse looks on their faces.  
  
THE END 


End file.
